


Something Different

by Foab30



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Hardcore, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foab30/pseuds/Foab30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my second story, and my first entirely original piece. Hope you all enjoy it. And if it doesn't quite suit your tastes at first, trust me, there's a twist ;)</p><p>VERY explicit content, so if that isn't your sort of thing, you may want to give it a miss.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story, and my first entirely original piece. Hope you all enjoy it. And if it doesn't quite suit your tastes at first, trust me, there's a twist ;)
> 
> VERY explicit content, so if that isn't your sort of thing, you may want to give it a miss.

Tali wasn’t sure what woke her exactly, but when she parted her lids, golden sunlight bit into her bleary eyes, streaming through cracked blinds. Groaning and rolling over, she felt aches and soreness bloom throughout her body, as well as a faint stiffness on certain parts of her skin, as well as the bedsheets. The top covers were gone, and she lay completely naked and visible to the world, her suit lying in pieces all over the place.

                For a few moments, she had no idea where she was, why she felt this way, or why she stark naked. Then she blinked, yawned, and realisation dawned. Rolling over, she looked at the other side of the bed to find it empty. There were no sign of his clothes either. ‘Jack?’ she called, rubbing and eye with the ball of her palm, wondering if he was in the bathroom.

                ‘Morning, Tali. Did you have a good time last night?’

                Tali yelped at the sudden voice and stared, wide eyed and heart thumping, when she realised her mate John Shepard, and definitely not Jack, was standing in the small entranceway to the room, arms folded and eyes fixed on her. In that moment, Tali froze up, too shocked to answer him. Instead, her mind subconsciously processed the question, and brought everything that had happened to the forefront...

 

Tali had experienced many nerve-wracking moments in her twenty-six years, from the Battle of the Citadel, to Haestrom, to trial for treason, to the Collector Base, to London, to telling her aunt that she was mated to a human, and many smaller instances in amongst. But her current predicament ranked pretty high on the list, and as Tali stood in front of the small bar, dry-washing her glove hands, she almost backed out.

                _No_ she thought, _you can do this, Tali_. Steeling her determination with a deep breath of filtered air, Tali stepped through the door.

                Named after a fallen – and embarrassingly named – quarian ship, the Qwib-Qwib was a small place situated in a perfect spot near the spaceport, not quite on the main merchant stretch but close enough to attract its fair share of customers. Being a quarian-owned bar, it was certainly clean enough, even if total sterility was no longer required these days. Nevertheless, it had that distinct feel all dive bars carried, with cheap metal tables and barely enough foam padding on the seats. Some bassy techno music played from a dispersed sound system, low enough to enable normal conversation, but obviously present at the same time. The lighting was mixed between muted purple and blue LED tubes, mostly over the bar and seating area.

                After a quick look around, Tali headed for the bar, her natural wiggle turning more than a few heads, their faces and transfixed eyes reflected in the mirror behind the bar. She knew she could really sashay if she wanted, but Tali wasn’t interested in any of the current patrons, choosing to ignore them as best she could as she climbed onto one of the barstools, crossing a leg over the other and leaning forward on her elbows.

                The barkeep, a quarian male, headed over to her, his luminous eyes doing a quick up and down. With the way his eyes widened slightly, he obviously admired her body. It was a little hard not to, particularly when the rubbery nanoweave of her suit clung tightly to her skin, showing off her perfect curves in a manner that required little imagination. The patrons seated behind got a rather wonderful view of the cleft of her ass, perched just so on the seat and defined by just the right amount of shadow.

                ‘What can I get you?’ the barkeep asked, trying but quite obviously failing to reign in his own gaze.

                ‘Could I have...’ she looked at the electronic drinks list built into the counter top. Just about anything imaginable was on here, and while there were plenty of drinks suitable to her biology, she decided on something familiar. ‘I think I’ll have a turian brandy, please.’

                ‘Coming right up,’ he said, hurrying off to complete her order whilst a half cut turian at the end of the bar voiced his unhappiness at being ignored.

                While she waited, Tali absently stroked a fingertip along the edge of her realk, silently admiring it in the reflection three feet away. Her plans for tonight had required some precautions to be taken. Going out in public in her instantly recognisable, swirly purple realk was entirely out of the question. In fact, she had forgone her usual suit entirely for another with a different design and different colours. She had even gone so far as to use a different voice modulator to alter her speech patterns, not wanting to take any chances. To everyone in the bar, she was just a random Quarian, and certainly not a member of the Admiralty Board with a heavy hand in saving all known life.

                The barkeep returned with her order and she offered him a smile of thanks. The effect wasn’t quite so noticeable with a visor obscuring her features, but he seemed to get the idea. Before he could stoke up any conversation, however, the turian customer decided to get increasingly rowdy with the lack of attention. With an audible sigh, he headed off to pacify him.

                Tali flipped open the small cap at the top of her drink and extended the ‘emergency induction port’, a clever device humans erroneously believed to be a simplistic straw, from her helmet. Tali pushed it into a small slot on her drink, a tiny needle in the end of the EIP pricking the seal and allowing her to take a sip.

                This particular brand was a little strong for her tastes, burning on the back of her throat and all the way down to her stomach. She was, admittedly, something of a lightweight when it came to drinking, and after a number of drunken mishaps, had finally learned her limit. With this drink, that was about half what she had been served. Tali stopped short of that just to play it safe. She wanted to keep her wits about her tonight.

                Pretending to nurse her drink, Tali tapped her fingers on the bar, eyes flitting between the other customers occasionally glancing her way. Most were quarians (this was Rannoch after all), but there were a smattering of turians, humans, and even a pair of batarians. Most were wearing work overalls in a smattering of corporate colours and logos – port workers and starship crewmembers for the most part.

                One in particular, a scrawny, greasy looking human, was eyeballing her lecherously, causing Tali to shudder slightly. She was after different game tonight, not that she would ever consider this particular human even if she wasn’t. He had a rapacious look to him, and Tali refreshed her memory on the exact location and angle of her boot knife, just in case.

                Just when she was starting to grow concerned, the object of her plans arrived, striding confidently into the bar and straddling a stool a few spots down. Tali felt her heart flutter at the sight of this prime specimen, broad shoulders draped with a dark brown leather jacket, worn and distressed, head thick with stylishly messy brown hair so unlike John’s stubbly scalp. She felt a quiver in her loins as she undressed him with her eyes, picturing the heavy muscle wrapping his frame hidden from view by a few thin layers of material.

                He worked for a shipping company based nearby; Tali had spotted him on an earlier ‘public relations’ visit to the area with the Admiralty Board, and he immediately met her approval. Through further, covert reconnaissance, she learned that he was always alone, and frequented this place often. She had set her trap; now all she had to do was get him to spring it.

                Even though she was not drinking, Tali popped the EIP back into the slot and propped her head upon a hand, slowly stroking her thigh and staring down the bar at him in a manner that screamed interested. Evidently, he had not noticed her yet, too engrossed in draining the sweating bottle of human beer the barkeep had set down before him.

                She wasn’t discouraged, of course. Sooner or later he’d spot her in his periphery or in the mirror he was gazing into occasionally, and then she’d lay on the charm. She hadn’t attempted something like this before, and while she wasn’t vain Tali knew she possessed a body that could draw the attention of nearby males like moths to a light. Adding in a not-so-subtle come-hither pose would finish whatever reservations he might have held.

                It took several minutes, but her patience paid off. She caught his eyes flickering in her direction, and with her breath held, watched his head slowly turn toward—

                ‘Hey, baby. Whatcha doin’ here all by your lonesome?’

                Tali’s trance was annihilated and her view blocked as the scrawny human suddenly planted himself on the seat next to her, grinning broadly and showing off some pretty bad teeth for a 22nd century man. Shocked upright by his abrupt appearance, Tali nearly toppled back off her seat before quickly regaining her balance and composure.

                ‘Just enjoying a drink,’ she sniffed, swivelling back to face the mirror and trying to ignore him.

                ‘Doesn’t look like that’s all you want to enjoy,’ he chuckled, undeterred. ‘You’ve been wiggling that tight ass of yours in my face the best part of twenty minutes. What’s say you and me find someplace private where I can...appraise it with something other than my eyes?’

                Another shiver rolled through Tali’s body at the mere thought of that.

                ‘Sorry, not interested.’

                Like a switch being flipped, her slimy, would-be suitor turned off his sleazy charms and became angry, banging his drink down on the counter enough to froth it and grabbing her arm roughly. ‘You think you can tease like that and get off with it, slut?’ he spat, sending a few flecks onto her visor. ‘I think you need to be taught a few manners.’

                While afraid by the sudden turn of events, Tali was also battle-hardened, and her fear immediately quashed by experience and muscle memory. Her was heading for her knife when a strong voice laced with venom suddenly split the tension like a lightning bolt.

                ‘Let her go, _now_.’

                The scrawny human scoffed and threw a response back over his shoulder. ‘Why don’t you fuck off before you get hurt, yeah? This is a private matter.’

                ‘I said: let her go.’

                Scowling, the scrawny man turned around, mouth full of retort, when a huge fist smashed into the side of his jaw, literally lifting him off the deck and carrying him and a spray of bloodied and broken teeth across the floor to land in a boneless heap near the wall. Tali’s eyes followed him the entire way, before snapping back to her rescuer, standing tall and broad and flexing his bruising knuckles. Her stomach flipped at the sight of him, and she imagined she looked comical with her eyes as wide as they were.

                ‘You ok?’ he asked, fixing her with a hard yet concerned look.

                ‘I-I’m fine. Thanks.’

                He nodded and glanced at the unconscious human. ‘This ain’t no place for a lady. What’s say I take you home? Away from this trash?’ he snarled, jabbing a finger at the lowlife on the floor.

                ‘Yes, I think that would be best,’ she agreed, getting out of her chair, legs a little wobbly as the adrenaline tapered off. He nodded curtly again and then offered the barkeep a little compensation for the trouble, which the quarian male politely refused, looking as stunned as the rest of his customers over the display.

                ‘Let’s go,’ he said, leading her out of her seat and toward the door.

                It was a clear night, the sky full of bright stars visible even amid the glow from the spaceport and the surrounding buildings and streets. Tali turned as her rescuer hitched his jacket and ruffled his hair. ‘You sure you’re ok?’ he asked, snapping her out of gaze.

                ‘Yes, thank you. I probably could’ve handled him myself, but I appreciate the assistance.’

                ‘Don’t mention it. I’m Jack, by the way. Jack Marshal.’

                ‘Lia’Vael,’ she lied, knowing her name was as widely known as her usual suit.

                He held out a large, calloused hand. ‘Pleased to meet you, Lia.’ Tali’s heart skipped a beat as her small, three-fingered appendage was engulfed in his large palm, the light grip he offered failing to hide the raw power in the fingers.

                ‘So,’ he continued, plunging his hands into his pockets. ‘Where to?’

                ‘I’m staying at a hotel not far from her,’ she announced, grasping her hands before her. ‘It’s this way,’ she pointed in a direction a few streets down and across.

                ‘Lead on then.’ Tali smiled as she did just that, putting a little of that aforementioned extra sashay into her hips as he stood for a moment, obviously drinking in the view, before hurrying to walk alongside her. Tali had always been tall, but Jack had a good few inches on her. She hoped he had a good few inches elsewhere as well, swallowing hard and licking her lips, feeling a tingle running through her nethers and her nipples harden at the thought.

                ‘Are you bonded?’ he asked suddenly, taking her by surprise.

                ‘I am, yes.’

                ‘If you don’t mind me asking, where’s your mate? I thought quarian couples were more or less inseparable.’

                ‘Normally. But then my mate isn’t a quarian.’

                His eyebrows rose. ‘Oh, Turian?’ Tali shook her head.

                ‘No, human.’

                ‘I see. But still...’

                Tali let out a sigh. ‘If you must know, he’s at work.’

                ‘Busy guy?’ he asked.

                ‘Very busy,’ she nodded, and with a slightly bitter tone, Jack noted.

                ‘Ah,’ he replied, trying to finish a conversation she obviously wasn’t happy about. Tali continued, however.

                ‘Especially when ‘work’ equates to being balls deep in your secretary for hours on end.’

                Jack may have been expecting a rant about her mate never being at home because he put more focus on his career. He certainly didn’t expect to hear this woman not only divulge that her mate was having an affair, but do it in such vivid detail to boot. ‘Oh. Sorry to hear that.’

                Tali huffed and inhaled before turning her head toward him. ‘Are you bonded?’

                ‘No,’ he said, shaking his head and grateful for the slight change in subject. Tali hummed thoughtfully – _almost happily_ , Jack though – in response, but he didn’t dwell on it.

                ‘Lucky you,’ she added. Before they lapsed into silence for the rest of their journey.

                The hotel was a nondescript place a few blocks from the bar, primarily used as an overnight stop for starship crew and passengers. It was cheap, but also clean and well kept. What was more, it accommodated for quarian patrons with sanitizer units in the rooms, and had thick soundproofing, all things Tali had uncovered in her research. It was the perfect place. The owner, an older quarian woman, was nowhere to be seen as they passed through the lobby to the elevator, whisked up to the third floor in seconds.

                Tali had picked a corner room, flanked on one side by an emergency stairway. Hacking the guest list had also told her that nobody was staying in the adjacent room, which put her more at ease. The rooms may be soundproofed, but the fewer chances she had at being heard with her mask off, the better.

                Reaching her door, Tali stopped and turned. ‘Thank you so much, Jack,’ she said, almost purring his name.

                ‘It’s no problem.’

                ‘Would you like to come in? There’s a mini bar in there, and that little incident did interrupt your drink.’

                ‘Thanks, but I really only stopped by for the one. You have a good night.’

                Tali redoubled her efforts, holding his arm as he turned to leave. ‘What if _we_ could have a good night?’

                That certainly piqued his interest, pausing mid-step to look back at her. Tali grinned inwardly, laid on her most sultry voice, and struck an enticing pose. ‘Why don’t you come inside, Jack?’ She knew she’d placed her emphasis correctly when his eyes widened.

                ‘I’m not so sure, Lia.’

                ‘Please, Jack. My ‘mate’,’ – she almost spat the word – ‘is having fun at my expense. I just want to settle the score a little, and I want to do that with you.’

                ‘So, you were on the prowl?’

                ‘Only for a certain man,’ she said, rubbing his arm. ‘I knew I’d find you there.’

                ‘You’ve been following me?’ Jack knew he should feel slightly concerned about that, but instead he felt increasingly aroused.

                ‘I’ve seen you around, and I like what I see.’ Tali stepped forward and cupped his groin, Jack releasing a grunt as she found his steadily growing bulge. Her eyes flashed up at him, their shape telling him she was grinning. ‘And I like what I feel as well.’

                ‘Uh...’

                ‘Ever had a quarian girl?’

                ‘No.’

                ‘Want one?’ she teased, rubbing his crotch.

                The logical part of Jack’s mind reasoned he just was being used for revenge. The rest of his mind quickly told the logical part to shut up, and fuelled by hormones quickly won out in the decision-making process.

                ‘Fuck it,’ he growled, pushing her back against the door as Tali hastily worked to open it.


	2. Chapter 2

Tali couldn’t have dragged Jack into the room fast enough, her three-fingered hands gripping his jacket tightly as his hands roamed her curves, squeezing her supple buttocks to elicit a breathy moan from her throat. The quarian stopped them both and reached for her mask, popping the locking studs on both side. With a hiss of escaping air, it came free, Tali pulling it away and dropping it without a second thought. She barely had time to draw a breath of unfiltered air before Jack’s lips were mashed up against hers, hunger in his movements.

                Tali’s arms enveloped his neck, while Jack’s hands settled on her rump, both pulling the other in as tightly as possible, grinding against each other. A tongue probed her mouth and Tali parted her pillowy lips to permit entry, duelling with the human’s broader appendage with her thinner, prehensile analogue.

                For several breathless minutes, they exchanged saliva, so much in fact that when they finally split, thin strands bowed beneath their parted mouths. Quarian and human alike gasped for air, skin flushed and pupils dilated with arousal.

                ‘Fuck, you’re gorgeous,’ Jack breathed, finally getting a good enough look at her delicate, angelic features and uncovered luminescent eyes. Tali grinned wickedly and darted forward, giving him an animalistic lick and another furious kiss before she dropped out of view, tugging on his belt and working the buckle. Her deftness informed him of her experience, her speed of just how horny she was.

                Faster than he thought possible, Jack’s belt came apart and Tali’s thick but nimble fingers zeroed on the zipper and clasp, popping the latter and drawing the former down with its characteristic ripping sound. The heavy bulge in his boxers sprang forward as the compression eased, Tali cooing in obvious approval as she ran a palm over his constricted snake and the blotch of wetness that had since formed. ‘Mmm, I knew you’d be a big one.’

                Jack might have found her obvious porn line laughable if his brain was receiving more blood for cognitive thought. Instead, his bulge swelled considerably, threatening to tear the seams of his tight underwear. ‘And it’s getting bigger!’ Tali exclaimed gleefully, lips splitting into a grin of pearly, rather predatory teeth.

                Looking thoroughly excited, Tali hooked her fingers inside his waistband and yanked them down. Suddenly released from its cloth prison, his heavy erection sprang upwards, slinging a string of translucent precum across Tali’s cheek before bonking her on the nose as its weight pulled it down again. Jack sighed in relief as the constraint evaporated, and watched with wide eyes as his very large cock bisected Tali’s awestruck face. ‘ _Keelah!_ This is sooo much bigger than my mates’ cock!'

                The length twitched in response and Tali giggled, reaching out with a hand to grasp the veiny shaft. Jack shuddered at her touch, even with her gloves in the way, and outright groaned as she added her other palm. With little intent on starting a slow burn, the quarian wasted no time double fisting him, dragging his foreskin back and forth as precum started flowing freely from the tip and slopping with the movement.

                Lost in the pleasure, Jack got a surprise when Tali switched a hand to his heavily laden balls and shoved the freed up length of shaft into her mouth. Seizing her head by reaction, Jack cried out as Tali sucked hard on his four upper inches and jerked on the lower six, all the while kneading his nuts.

                Tali was subjecting him to a phenomenal experience, twisting her hand as it shifted back and forth, licking and lapping with her tongue, rotating her mouth around him as she varied the amount of suction, and piling up so much spit that it was starting to seep out and coat her chin. Her moans and slurping only made it better, and Jack harder. It was, without a doubt, the best blowjob he’d ever received by far. Then Tali put both hands on his pelvis and started forcing him into the back of her throat.

                Jack’s mouth fell open, but no sound came out. His entire body tensed up as his ten inches disappeared into the quarian’s face, her soft lips planting a kiss against his groin. ‘Holy FUCK!’ he finally managed, reaching down to her throat to feel the distension created by his thickness. Hot, rapid breath tickled his skin as Tali’s nostrils flared, her eyes shut tightly as she held him there for almost ten seconds before withdrawing completely. Spit and precum soaked his length and dripped from the tip, catenaries stringing between the head and her outstretched tongue, a veritable waterfall of fluid flowing from her open mouth to spatter her chest and thighs.

                Tali inhaled deeply and grabbed at him, jerking as his cock as she shot him a grin. ‘You like that, ba—’

                Jack interrupted her sentence by pulling Tali forward again, spearing her mouth and forcing open her throat in a single thrust. Tali’s eyes rolled back and started to water as Jack held her in place, loosening off just enough to let him withdraw a few inches before slamming forward again, smacking her slimy chin with his nuts.

                GRLK! GRLK! GRLK! was the only sound Tali could make as Jack outright fucked her face, her neck bulging and shrinking with every thrust and withdrawal. He thought about easing off, but when Tali grasped the back of his thighs and started actively pulling herself forward, all such thoughts evaporated. It seemed this girl craved the rough treatment, and Jack wasn’t about to say no to the offer. It wasn’t often you got a chance to get this feral.

                ‘Ugh! That’s right, you slut! Take it all!’

                Tali burbled around him, her cheeks sucking inward as he withdrew before ballooning outward as he pushed forward. His groin and balls were now soaked with her spittle, and the violence of their motion had shaken a few hairs out from under her helmet. Tali blinked some tears out into trails and tightened her grip, shifting her hands to his taut behind.

                ‘You – uh – like this, don’t you?’ he growled, slamming forward again and ignoring the sting in his testicles every time they struck her chin. ‘Getting your throat fucked by a complete stranger to get back at your limp dick mate!’ Tali’s eyelids fluttered dreamily and she managed to add a few happy moans. The vibrations they created edged Jack closer to release, and from the almost painful hardness of his cock and the strain in his balls, it was going to be a powerful one. He had four days of build up sloshing around in them as well, plus whatever production this quarian had triggered over the past fifteen minutes.

                Feeling the subtle change in hardness and noticing his heightened respiration even as she shot back and forth, Tali knew Jack was nearing orgasm. She also knew he was purposefully holding back, just so he could experience her throat for a little longer. While Tali was more than happy to let him draw it out, she also wanted her hard-earned reward, and her impatience won out.

                Smirking inwardly, she walked the fingers of her left hand around his buttcheek to the crack of his ass, trying her best to concentrate on pleasuring him whilst fighting the jostling. Jack, for his part, was completely unaware of her intentions, too focused on the heavenly sensations starting to bloom in his nether regions. He didn't even notice the light probe of his rim as she mentally mapped him out and took aim. He _did_ feel it when a gloved, well-lubricated finger pushed deep into his anus, right up to the third knuckle to reach his prostate.

                With his eyes bugging out at the sudden intrusion, Jack lost all semblance of control. He felt the heavy rush of endorphins flooding his brain, every inch of his body simultaneously tensing and relaxing as a mighty load began its rapid journey. With two fistfuls of Tali’s hood, he yanked her forward, driving his full ten inches straight down her oesophagus just as it expanded and started to spurt.

                Her own eyes clamped shut and throat gurgling, Tali grabbed for his balls and gently squeezed, still finger fucking his ass as she felt a truly enormous load squirt straight down into her stomach. His cock twitched hard seven times before it was over, thick, creamy ropes shooting out every time until she felt like she had consumed a full tube of nutrient paste.

                Jack gave a few shallow thrusts before letting go of her hood, Tali using the opportunity afforded to pull back slowly until the thickly coated and still leaking head was inside her mouth, at which point she sucked hard and tongued his oversensitive slit to extract the remainder, relishing his slightly sweet taste. Jack hissed and jerked, struggling to maintain balance on his now wobbly legs.

                When Tali finally let him go, he was panting heavily. Her face was a mess of spit of stray hairs, but she was beaming, opening her mouth to show off the not unimpressive amount she’d drawn out of him post release sloshing around her back teeth. Jack grinned as well, gripping his still hard shaft and pressing it hard between forefinger and thumb, massaging up from root to tip until a thick bead of jizz popped out of the head. Tali wordlessly leaned up, flicking out her tongue to catch and add it to that she already gathered. Then she tipped back her head, closed her mouth and swallowed audibly, following his cum down her throat with her fingers until she was rubbing her belly, licking her lips and chewing on a fingertip as she made ‘yummy’ sounds.

                ‘Shit, your mate’s a fucking idiot to cheat on you,’ he breathed, amazed that he was still rock solid and still quite full, if the tension down below was anything to go by, and that had been an enormous ejaculation.

                ‘Who needs him when I’ve got this monster and such huge, tasty loads to look forward to?’ she said, stroking and licking him for emphasis. Jack groaned in response, and then grabbed Tali under the arms, hauling her up and tossing her onto the bed where she bounced on the spongy mattress, giggling the whole way.

                He crawled onto the bed after her, not caring for his own taste as they locked lips once more. Tali’s hand reached for his cock again, slowly jacking him as he started to disrobe and moving in for a quick suck as he pulled back to shed his shirt. As he dropped in again, he planted his hand on her pubic mound, feeling the heat and defined shape of a swollen pussy through the material of her suit. Her stroked and squeezed, pressing his fingers against where he could feel (never mind believed to be) her very prominent clit. The result was as expected, with Tali bucking and crying out to the ceiling, a tad hoarsely after her oral display.

                ‘Get this off,’ he whispered, gripping her groin again and licking her cheek. ‘My turn to taste you.’

                Tali cooed in reply and started working the belts and seals holding the lower half of her suit together. It took some time, since she kept getting distracted by kisses and his bobbing manhood, but she eventually loosened them enough to pull them off. Jack helped her here, drawing out the lower portions of her realk that wrapped her thighs and taking hold of the waistband of her ‘pants’ as he slid off the bed.

                The tight, flexible material followed him down her legs, pulling inside out. He caught a glimpse of more and more purple-gray skin appearing – not surprisingly, she wasn’t wearing underwear. For now, he focused on removing the garment before getting a proper look – the anticipation was making his cock strain. When he reached her lower legs, he had to unbuckle her shin and knee guards, each item clunking dully on the floor, before peeling the leggings down over her feet, taking the attached footwear with them, and throwing them aside. Tali hummed as cool air tickled her toes, briefly feeling Jack’s shaft brush the sensitive soles as he dropped his own pants and underwear and stripped off his socks to stand completely nude at the foot of the bed.

                Tali had since unclasped her helmet, dropping it to one side as she fluffed out her hair and started unbuckling the belts around her waist and just beneath her breasts, eyes never quite leaving Jack’s prominent erection as it bobbed with his heartbeat. While the quarian worked with some frustration, Jack set about teasing her, lightly kissing the top of left foot and moving up to her ankle and recurved shin, his left hand gliding up her right leg to ensure it wasn’t left unattended. He kissed her knee and licked her from there to her hip, triggering a shudder and a moan, her expression displaying how much she enjoyed even the simplest touch.

                Jack’s cock twitched with a spurt of syrupy pre as he laid eyes upon her uncovered sex, gleaming with wetness and emitting a honey sweet odour that made his mouth water. Even as he watched, he witnessed more of her secretions seeping out, rolling out of sight toward her anus and before dripping onto the sheets. He started kissing across her groin, nearing her core, but tortuously avoided lavishing any attention upon it.

                ‘Jack...,’ she whined, biting at her lip and watching him with bated breath. He smirked against her skin and placed his head on her toned belly, rubbing his hands back and forth along her strong thighs.

                ‘Top off first,’ he said, chuckling softly as Tali raced to finish removing her upper suit. He never thought she could work her way through all the straps and seals as quickly as she did, but within seconds, Tali had released her sleeves and pulled them off, unwinding her loose realk and throwing it aside. She then popped the retaining studs on her neckpiece and removed that as well, growing more frantic the more Jack teased her.

                Jack watched intently as she unsnapped several clips on her flanks, loosening her torso suit enough to take it off, which she promptly did. Her helmet, connected to the back of her suit with flexible tubing, followed the upper portion over the side of the mattress, leaving Tali completely naked. Jack’s eyes widened and his cock surged as he viewed her breasts, far larger than the suit would have you believe and perfectly straddling the line between firmness and bounciness. She had to be a D cup at the very least, with beautiful areolas and nipples several shades darker than her skin.

                Jack crawled back onto the bed, Tali whimpering as he moved away from her pussy, and outright groaning as he prodded her in the belly. Once he reached her head, he leaned in to kiss her throat, nibbling along her jaw line – still sticky from her earlier deepthroating – up to her slightly pointed ear, which moulded directly into the jaw with no lobe.

                Tali wrapped her arms around his back as he licked the edge of her ear and gently blew on it, sending another shiver through her entire body. Her hands caressed his muscular back, drifting down to clasp a buttock. He kissed back across her cheek until he met her lips, sharing a few passionate moments and a bit of tongue, before heading down onto her throat, pecking his way over her clavicle toward her chest.

                Taking one of her gorgeously soft and malleable breasts in hand and lightly caressing it, feeling the rock hard nipple prod his palm, Jack assaulted the other with his mouth, kissing at the supple flesh and licking the pebbled skin around the teat before taking it between his lips. Tali moaned and arched her back as he sucked and nibbled, shifting her leg back and forth to apply some stimulation to the hard length of meat poking her thigh.

                Having attended to her tits and left them sopping, Jack continued his journey south, raking short fingernails over her abdominals and nipping softly at her skin, prodding her navel with his tongue. Above him, Tali’s breathing had picked up, the quarian briefly shifting her arms to pull a pillow under her head and angle it better without straining her neck.

                Reaching her groin again, Jack slid off the bed, but once again chose to tease, grinning broadly as Tali mewled pathetically. After kissing her thighs for a few moments, he finally moved back to her core, hooking his arms beneath her knees and spreading her legs. He leaned in close and licked upward along her labia, puffed out and dark purple, before steering his tongue across her visible clit, making Tali squeal as the nerve bundle was touched.

                Jack inhaled her sweet scent and blew air across her clit, lowering his head to flick the dextrous tip of his tongue between her folds. Her dew tasted as it smelled, sweet and honey-like. He then pressed his face forward, pushing his lips into her pussy to spread her labia apart, soaking his chin and planting his nose directly above her bundle.

                Keeping one hand locked around her thigh and stroking it, he reached up with the other to caress her breasts, pinching and tweaking the nipple as Tali played with the other, cooing and moaning as he assaulted her genitalia with lips, tongue, teeth and breath. ‘Jack,’ she moaned.

                It wasn’t long before Tali started to writhe, pushing her hips up to try and get him deeper. A three-fingered hand fell upon the back of his head, tangling in his hair. Jack withdrew his face just a little, keeping her close enough to use his tongue, but providing enough room to manoeuvre his hand into position and sink a few fingers inside. A

                Tali cried out at the penetration, her powerful thighs clamping around his head. Ignoring the pressure she inflicted, Jack hooked his fingers upward, dragging them along her slick front wall and feeling a faint tingling in his fingertips as he moved them. At first, he was confused, before recalling a bit of biology. The quarian vagina was lined with tiny feelers to stimulate the penis, flicking back and forth to provide the impression of vibration, and it was those Jack could feel on his fingers. He couldn’t wait to feel them on his cock.

                As he felt around inside her, and Tali went increasingly crazy, he found what felt like a bump. When he first grazed it, Tali jerked and shouted out, and a fresh bit of wetness rolled out of her. Assuming this was her equivalent of the G-spot, Jack pressed his attack, licking at her clit with circling motions whilst simultaneously probing this sensitive patch.

                The result of several seconds of stimulation was explosive to say the least. ‘ _Keelah! Keelah! KEELAH!_ ’ With a deafening cry, Tali’s whole body bar her shoulders lifted from the bed, her hands clamping onto Jack’s scalp as her thighs grew tighter, locking him in place as a firehose spray of fluid struck him right in the face. While shocked by the deluge, Jack instinctively opened his mouth as Tali came, swallowing her release as quickly as was physically possible.

                By the time she finished, easing down to a few weak spurts and finally a dribble, Jack’s face and Tali’s thighs and crotch were absolutely soaked, as was the bedspread beneath her. Tali herself was busy gasping for air and staring blankly at the ceiling, still seeing stars. Jack, shaking his head of a few droplets as her grip eased off, gave her a final parting lick that triggered a squeak. Apparently, Tali was very sensitive post-orgasm.

                Carrying a painfully hard erection, Jack climbed onto the bed and descended upon Tali once more, exchanging kisses and giving Tali the chance to lap up some of her own fluids. Running a hand through her soft hair, he whispered in her ear. ‘Do you have a condom?’

                ‘No need,’ she breathed, trying to shift her pelvis toward his. ‘I want you to cum inside me.’

                If Jack thought he couldn’t get any harder, he was wrong. He didn’t even need to clench his muscles to maintain full mast anymore. ‘You’re sure?’ he asked, feeling Tali nod against him as his lips sought out her ear again.

                ‘Fill me up, Jack. Please! Fill me up!’

                _Well, can’t argue with that_ he thought, shifting to his knees and lifting her up. Tali’s legs instantly wrapped his waist as he gripped his cock and aimed it, pressing against her folds until the head popped inside, stretching Tali out and forcing a grunt from his mouth. ‘Shit, you’re tight!’ he exclaimed, planting his hands on her hips. ‘You ready?’

                ‘Do it. Fuck me hard!’

                Jack did just that. With a single, hard thrust he drove all ten inches straight into the tightest canal he’d ever experienced, the orgasmic wave his penetration triggered sending the vaginal feelers into a frenzy. He nearly split his lip biting it to prevent his own release, clenching his stomach so hard it almost cramped up. Tali thrashed beneath him as his ten-inch long, two and a half wide pole of muscle speared her insides, forcing her constrictive sleeve outward to accommodate him.

                He might have worried about tears, if not for the fact that Tali was overflowing with lubricating juices, some of which squished around him as she climaxed. It was certainly an ego boost, making a woman cum like that on the first plunge, although it could have equally been a deflator, since he’d nearly followed her and bust as well. Although it seemed Tali would be perfectly content if he had. Jack on the other hand wanted it to last a little longer.

                With Tali dropping from her peak and Jack having recovered, he reasserted his grip and eased back until just the head was locked inside, pulling her vulva back such was its tightness. Tali moaned loudly the entire time, and outright screamed when he jammed it back in. With every withdrawal and reinsertion, Jack increased his pace, sending Tali into a frenzy of micro orgasms upon every penetration.

                It didn’t take long for the heavy slapping of flesh on flesh, or the clap of his weighty balls against her ass, to rival the volume of Tali’s incoherent babbling. Jack himself was grunting in a wild, animalistic fashion. His body drove for release, but his mind overrode it, willing him to keep going and pound this woman for as long as he could.

                The bed shook violently beneath them, squeaking on its metal frame, thumping against the wall. Both lovers gleamed with sweat, Tali’s hair sticking to her face as it flailed about. Jack, having pummelled her pussy for several minutes straight in this position, suddenly reached forward and wrapped his arms around her back, hauling her up into his lap and pressing her wobbling tits flush with his chest. Tali’s arms immediately enveloped his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

                Jack then moved back, easing one leg and then the other off the bed until he was standing. Securing his grip on Tali’s ass, he started bouncing her up and down, driving his full length into her. He couldn’t reach his previous speed, but every insertion was deep enough to knock on the entrance to her cervix, and Tali reacted by tossing her head back and crying out to the ceiling. ‘Yes! Yes! YES! _KEELAH!_ FUCK ME, YOU HUMAN _BOSH’TET!_ HARDER!’

                ‘Ugh! Has your mate ever fucked you like this, you alien slut?’ he growled, diving in to suck on a bouncing breast while she struggled for an answer.

                ‘Never! He _never_ fucked me this good! Oh, _keelah!_ Right there!’

                Jack followed her direction and adjusted his angle, driving in to hit her front wall hard and kick off another salvo of powerful orgasms. Fluid sprayed out around him at high pressure to saturate the carpet, her internal muscles trying to squeeze his cock off. Jack simply turned them around, stumbling over to a table and planting Tali upon its edge. Pulling her legs from around him, he spread them out until she was doing the splits, tightening her canal even further as he hammered into her, hypnotised by her swaying, whirling tits and permanent O-face.

                ‘You love this don’t you?’ he growled, gripping her ankles. ‘Getting split open by a stranger’s big, thick dick? Much – fuck! – better than your mate, isn’t it?’

                ‘Yes! He’s – ah! – got nothing – ugh! – on you! Nothing!’ Tali squirmed and gripped the table edge, knuckles turning white. ‘Oh, Jack! That feels so good!’

                Grinning, Jack slammed into her harder. ‘Damn right! You’re going to be wrecked for little dicks like him when I’m finished remodelling it!’

                Tiring of her current position, Jack pulled her legs back together, leaning forward to hook her knees over his shoulders and plant his hands on the table either side of her. From here, he was able to capture her lips and suck on her tits while her pussy clamped on him tightly. ‘I’m gonna fill you up real soon, baby!’ he gasped, feeling the beginnings of a fantastic orgasm.            

                ‘Please, Jack! Let me feel you cum! Empty those balls in my _biea!_ Put a baby in me you _det kazuat_ bastard!’

                He wasn’t entirely sure why, but Tali’s sudden call for impregnation, impossible as it may be, was the final straw, and outright destroyed his resilience. With a few final, rapid thrusts, Jack powered forward, nearly tipping the table as he buried himself to the root, rising onto his toes and pushing Tali’s knees into her own shoulders as he exploded. Tali’s eyes went into the back of her head as her walls collapsed around him, milking him for the heavy jets that powered through her cervix and flooded her womb with virile seed.

                Jack was speechless as his cock convulsed, launching a staggering ten, hard, voluminous shots into his quarian lover. He came so much that some of it backtracked into her vagina, riding out on the rush of fluid as she herself orgasmed, squirting out between them in slimy strands. By the time he finally stopped cumming, though his muscles were still contracting wildly, he could not believe it. Blowing out two enormous loads with seventeen thick spurts between them and only forty-five minutes apart was one thing, but he was STILL hard!

                When he pulled out with a wet, sucking sound, as well as a thick coating of cream that connected him to Tali’s gaping pussy with fibrous strands, he was shocked to find his cock bowing upward, veins protruding and throbbing, when it should be starting to soften. Maybe quarian pussy juice was a natural aphrodisiac, or maybe they release pheromones. Seeing a surge of cum flow back out of Tali certainly helped him stay hard, as did her attempt to keep it inside with her hand. ‘Mmm. You filled me so good, Jack,’ she purred, bringing up her semen-covered fingers to lick and suck on them.

                ‘Christ, you are something else,’ he panted.

                ‘To your liking, I hope?’ Tali breathed, scooping up a drop of cum that had dribbled out of her mouth.

                ‘I believe this speaks for itself,’ he chuckled, indicating his still raging erection.

                Tali’s eyes flashed with lust as she observed it, dripping with their mixed release. ‘ _Keelah_ , I can’t believe you’re still hard!’   

                Jack smirked. ‘All thanks to you.’

                ‘You know how to make a girl feel special,’ she returned, smiling, before looking back at his cock. ‘I think you could do with a clean up.’ Before Jack could ask her about a joint shower, he realised what she meant. Tali had slipped off the table and onto her knees, gripping the root of his shaft as she ran her long, dextrous tongue all over him, lapping up the bulk of the thick glaze of ejaculate before sucking off the excess.

                Jack’s hand fell upon the back of her head, stroking her hair. ‘Don’t stop, baby,’ he groaned, feeling Tali’s lips formulate a smile around him before she started bobbing back and forth. She didn’t deepthroat him this time, moving at a more leisurely pace. She stuck to his upper half instead, jacking off the lower five inches and fondling his balls for good measure. Looking down at her, Jack spotted her breasts swaying and reached down to palm one. ‘Use your tits, Lia.’

                It took a moment for Tali to remember her fake name, pulling off his cock with a final, long, hands free suck before lifting herself higher up to put him into her cleavage. Pressing her breasts together, Tali was able to comfortably envelope his meat, and started rocking her chest up and down to push him through. Jack moaned at the sensation of her soft, warm flesh, and held her upper arms to add a little extra thrust.

                ‘I want to cum on your face this time, babe,’ he said, feeling an early onset of euphoria just from the thought of spilling across those angelic features. Tali simply beamed at him, showing she was completely on board with that idea, and started working faster, bending her neck to catch his tip in her mouth. It certainly did the trick, because between her mouth, tits and the sounds she was making, as well as the mere thought of the act, Jack once again hit his peak. ‘Shit! Here it comes!’

                Pushing her off him, Jack took aim and jacked off while Tali leaned back, holding up her breasts and opening her mouth, tongue flattened across her chin and eyes closed. Jack roared as his balls clenched, squeezing out six strands in two seconds, painting Tali from chin to forehead in near perfectly parallel lines of hot, white goo. The seventh and eight followed as he resumed masturbation, shooting them onto her tongue, before firing the weaker shots down onto her chest.

                ‘Fu-fuck,’ he shivered, squeezing out the final drops and flicking them into her mouth, stepping forward to offer his cock. As soon as she felt it, Tali clamped down, and feeling that her eyes were clear enough, she opened them, her luminous gaze fixed on him as she sucked hard. Jack shuddered again, twitching at the sight of this quarian painted with his seed, now starting to run and glob together, leaving damp trails on her skin. That on her chest had split into thicker globs higher up, with runny rivulets below them, running around the curvature of each breast, including a nipple, before dripping from the underside onto her belly and thighs.

                After a few moments of post-release sucking of his overly sensitive pole, Tali released him, gasping and smiling as she started the process of gathering up his mess and placing it in her mouth for consumption. ‘Your cum tastes incredible, Jack,’ she cooed, happy to see that, despite a slight wavering, his cock was quickly hardening up again at her words and actions.

                ‘ _You’re_ incredible,’ he replied, taking a few wobbly steps back to sit on the edge of the bed, shocked to find that he apparently still had some to give. _I must have a Krogan quad_ he mused, trying to decipher the source of so much semen.

                ‘I think I’ve got one more in me,’ he said, feeling a little tired but far too turned on to act upon it. ‘If you’re up for it?’

                ‘Definitely,’ she grinned, scooping up the final splashes before walking over to the bed. Jack had expected her to mount his lap, but instead she bent herself over the bottom of it, spreading out her legs. Flicking her hair and fixing him with a look that would have many a man busting in his pants, Tali explained what she wanted. ‘Put it in my ass.’

                Any notion of tiredness evaporated with those words, and Jack bolted upright to stand behind her, before a measure of thought broke through. ‘Are you sure? You look even tighter back here.’ Her puckered back door did indeed look tiny compared to his angry looking shaft.

                ‘Lube up with my pussy,’ she said nonchalantly, spreading her wet lips – still dripping with juice and his now jellified cum – with her fingers. ‘I want you to take all of me, Jack. And don’t worry, I flushed myself out earlier.’

                Swallowing hard at just how slutty her words were, and quietly glad that she had prepared for this at least, Jack followed her request. ‘If you insist, you kinky slut. But I just want you to know,’ he added, sawing his length between her labia and leaning over to breathe tantalisingly into her ear as she cooed. ‘I’m gonna gape you.’

                Tali simply replied with a long, happy moan and shifted her legs a little more, dropping her chest onto the mattress so that she could pull her ass cheeks apart with both hands. Knowing better than to simply plunge on in, even as wet as his cock was, Jack started by kissing her ear and neck, sliding his fingers through her pussy before running them in circles around her rim. Tali gasped as he teased her sensitive hole, and then tensed up with a groan when he started pushing his fingers inside – first one, then two, scissoring them gently to coax her open.

                The way she quickly relaxed her anus told Jack that she was no stranger to sticking things up her rear end, and the fact that she had begged him to fuck her like this in the first place made it clear she enjoyed the act. Still, the rectum wasn’t designed for this, and while he could be rough, Jack wasn’t the type to intentionally injure a woman in the pursuit of his own pleasure. Therefore, he took it slow, easing his way inside inch by tortuous inch.

                Even after his prior coaxing, it took a little prodding and finally a bit of force to pop his tip inside, Tali gasping as she was stretched. Five minutes later, Jack had managed to sink all ten of his inches into the quarian’s back passage. ‘ _Keelah_ , so full!’ she breathed, clawing at the bedsheets as she straddled the line between pain and pleasure; his size meant the former was more likely if he wasn’t careful. He thought a probing finger during a prostate exam (or massage, as Tali had displayed) felt big enough, so he couldn’t imagine what 70 cubic inches of solid muscle wedged in there would be like.

                Having rested balls deep for some time, allowing Tali to acclimatise, Jack started a slow rhythm, watching with awe as Tali’s sphincter drew back with him. Her pussy had been fantastically tight, almost virginal levels. But her ass felt like a vice. He could feel his cock swelling every time he contracted, with her asshole acting like a cockring and stopping much of the blood he contracted into his shaft from escaping. By the feel of it, he’d grown another inch, and possibly half an inch wider. The result had Tali sobbing, and just when he considered pulling out, she stopped him.

                ‘Don’t, Jack. Please, keep it in. Keep fucking my ass.’ He twitched strongly inside her upon hearing her pleas, and reasserted his grip on her hips.

                ‘Move up onto the bed,’ he said, climbing on with his legs bent and spread wide to stand either side so that he need not remove himself. Tali weakly scrambled forward until all but her feet were planted on the mattress. Jack then straddled the back of her thighs, held her gorgeous buns in his hands, and resumed thrusting, her ass jiggling and clapping with every impact. To up his pace, he refrained from plunging all the way in, giving her about half his length. Tali, now thrashing around beneath him and constantly crying out both in English and her native Khelish, drew her legs together to tighten the experience, his balls falling neatly into the factory air between her thighs.

                After a few minutes like this, he eased back and picked her up until she was on her hands and knees before reinserting. He was then able to lean across her back, wrapping her belly with one arm and caress her breasts with the other, occasionally reaching down to play with her clit. ‘You’re a dirty girl, Lia’Vael,’ he teased, licking at her ear. ‘Begging for it up the ass.’

                ‘Yes! Yes! Sooo dirty!’ she replied mindlessly. ‘Oh, Jack! _KEELAH!_ I’m going to cummmmm!’

                Just like the many times before, Tali suddenly went rigid and silent. A torrent of wetness burst from her pussy in a focused spray that drenched the bed. And just like the many times before, her muscular assault on Jack’s shaft proved almost too much, taking him right up to the precipice. With that alone, he could have held back and continued. But Tali scuppered any plans when she regained her speech and screamed out, wildly flexing her asshole around him. ‘Cum with me, Jack! Cum with meeee!’

                Gritting his teeth, Jack let loose, busting in her ass and giving her colon a hot, creamy filling that set Tali off on another orgasm, the quarian convulsing so much it could’ve been mistaken for a seizure. Only when she finally calmed down to the point of infrequent twitches, panting heavily, did Jack decide to move. His length was finally starting to soften, but for now, it remained inside her as he rolled them over and onto their sides, pulling her up to the pillows with him.

                The bedsheets were growing cold with their dampness, so he kicked them off and settled for the marginally drier bottom sheet. Wrapping his arms around Tali’s waist, he kissed the back of her neck and held her close, Tali turning her head to catch his lips in a soft kiss. ‘That was wonderful,’ she whispered, earning a smile. She whimpered as he slipped out, cum flowing after him and around her right buttock, but neither moved, too tired and too content to do so. Within minutes, Tali had fallen asleep. Overcome with sudden exhaustion himself, Jack wasn’t far behind her.

\------

The shot in her ass would not be – as it turned out –the last Jack gave her. A few hours after they’d drifted off, Tali had awoken to find him buried in her pussy again, still spooning her as he lifted a leg and piled into her.

                After switching positions a couple of times, he’d pulled out and burst across her belly. That then led into another blowjob and another load down her throat, with a little extra on her face, before he was back inside her vagina again, filling her up with yet another potent release.

                They had taken to power napping, fucking like rabbits and then resting for short periods to sleep or rehydrate before starting up again. They kept this up for hours, by which point both were aching and sore, but unwilling to relent. Both of them were sticky, Tali more so, with a few strings fired off target into her hair at points as well, but neither cared.

                When Jack blew his final load, yanking out of her to spray it across her ass and lower back, adding to the dried mass already covering it, it was almost sunrise. The bedclothes were utterly ruined, the mattress soaked, and the bed itself probably needed a tune up if its squeaky protestations were any indication. Overall, they had fucked for the equivalent of seven straight hours, and Jack was certain he’d be shooting blanks for the next few days. But if it meant pleasuring this apparent quarian nymphomaniac...well, he would happily pay that price.


	3. Chapter 3

‘Tali?’

                Snapped out of her reverie, Tali looked up at John, standing by the door in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt with his arms crossed. ‘Sorry, what was that?’

                ‘I said: Did you have a good time?’

                She smiled at him, stretching her lithe body to display her subtle musculature and cum-stained skin, taut tendons pulling her luscious breasts up as they lightly bounced. ‘A verrry good time.’

                Chuckling, John walked over to the mini-bar, grabbing a bottle of water and handing it to her. She thanked him and took a much-needed sip, her throat feeling a little raw after its performance last night. ‘I have to say. I was a little unsure when you proposed this, but I have to admit it was fun. You really were stuck into your character.’

                ‘‘Balls deep in his secretary’, _keelah_ ,’ she shook her head and placed it in her palm. ‘I had to force myself to say that without laughing.’

                John smirked. ‘I can imagine. I don’t think Abe would appreciate me putting him that position too much.’

                ‘No, I don’t think he would,’ she laughed. ‘Still, I don’t regret doing this. Well, I didn’t exactly count on that creep trying to put the moves on me, but you know...the rest of it.’

                John looked around the dishevelled room, and the faint stains on most of the furniture. ‘Something different?’

                ‘Something different,’ she agreed, nodding. Tali finished off her water and moved to the edge of the bed, preparing to stand, when she suddenly winced.

                ‘Sore?’ he asked with concern.

                ‘A little,’ she admitted. ‘Nothing a hot shower and a little medi-gel won’t fix’, she added, intercepting his response.

                ‘I can attest to that,’ he grinned, striding over and taking her small hands in his to help her to her feet. ‘Are you sure you’re ok?’ he asked as she hissed quietly.

                ‘Honestly, John. I’m tougher than I look.’

                ‘And you look mighty fine to me,’ he laughed, earning a playful slap.

                ‘Smooth bosh’tet.’

                ‘But I’m your smooth bosh’tet.’

                ‘Damn right,’ she smirked, planting a kiss on his lips and running her hands over his buzzcut scalp. ‘I do miss the longer hair, though.’

                ‘That’s Jack’s look Tali, not mine.’

                ‘I know,’ she sighed. ‘But it’s so nice to play with.’ John laughed at that, hugging her close, her soft breasts compressing against his chest. ‘I know what else is nice to play with as well,’ she purred, feeling his erection stirring in response to her body.

                ‘Oh?’ he said, feigning ignorance. ‘Do tell.’

                ‘I could, but I’d rather show you.’

                Before John knew it, his pants were around his ankles and Tali was busy stroking him to full mast, biting her lip as she felt every bit of those oh-so-familiar ten inches growing in her palm. Smirking at him with hooded eyes, Tali gave him a little lick on the nose. ‘So what do you say, ‘Jack’? Think you can go again?’

                John grinned back, clapping a possessive hand on her ass and making her yelp. ‘You know what, Miss Vael? I think I can.’


End file.
